


Sick

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki felt like shit. He could barely breath, he got a terrible headache, and all of his joints hurt. He also felt cold all the time, even though he already wrapped himself with his blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [И в болезни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191755) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Sorry for the OOCness (I'm still figuring out how to portray these ship), sorry for bad grammar, sorry for typos.
> 
> Actually it's based on true story, and this post http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/111155155229/kurokonotext-theyve-been-watching-american

Aomine Daiki felt like shit. He could barely breath, he got a terrible headache, and all of his joints hurt. He also felt cold all the time, even though he already wrapped himself with his blanket.

He was sick, really sick, and it made him didn’t wanna get up from his bed. He called Momoi Satsuki that morning when he woke up and he felt there was something wrong with his body. He told that girl to come over and bring him some food, but unfortunately, Momoi was still really busy about something and she couldn’t come at least till evening.

Aomine groaned, but he agreed. He would wait, he said. Momoi ended the call and Aomine put his phone away, tried to continue sleeping.

Less than five minutes later, his phone rang again. Aomine grumbled, reached his phone to see who texted him.

It was Kagami Taiga. _Bakagami_.

Aomine frowned, but read his text anyway.

_Wanna spar?_ —Kagami asked.

Aomine snorted and replied, _I’m sick, moron. Fuck off_.

Kagami replied right away. _Haha! I thought a dickhead can’t get sick!_

Aomine didn’t reply to that. He threw his phone away. He still felt like shit and Kagami didn’t help at all. He really hated being sick.

Aomine was in the verge of being asleep when he heard his doorbell rang. Even Aomine didn’t has any energy left to swore.

“Come in,” he tried to shout with his sore throat. “It’s unlocked.”

He buried his whole body under the blanket, didn’t care whether the person outside heard him or not. But then his room’s door opened. Aomine peeked from under the blanket and blinked.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked in shock when he saw Kagami stood at his doorway.

Kagami smirked. “I don’t wanna miss this. Seeing you all sick and weak. Maybe only once in a lifetime,” he laughed. “Dude, this is awesome. Your face is all red.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Aomine responded.

Kagami still laughed. Then he threw something at Aomine. Aomine picked it up, and his eyes widened.

“I thought maybe some porns can help,” said Kagami, shrugged at some porn magazines he just threw at Aomine.

Aomine grinned. “Thanks.”

“Never mind, asshole,” Kagami turned around, walking his way out of Aomine’s room, “Now, you enjoy that. I’m gonna cook something for you. I also bought some stuffs. Do you mind if I use your kitchen?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

Kagami nodded, closed Aomine’s door behind him.

Aomine was grinning madly, but then he remembered about Momoi. So, before he opened his new magazines, he reached his phone first.

_No need to come_ —he texted— _I got everything under control. Bakagami is here and now cooking something for me._

Aomine threw his phone away, smirked and open his magazine. Being sick wasn’t so bad afterall.

* * *

 

Momoi read the text from Aomine and frowned. Kagami? At Aomine’s place? Cooking for him? It all sounded so unbelievable but then she remembered about that time when Aomine spent most of his time and money to bought Kagami a pair of limited edition shoes, because their size is exactly the same—that was what Aomine told her but there was no way she bought that.

Momoi smiled. Maybe this was how Kagami tried to return the favor. The relationship between those two was gonna be so interesting.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> When the first time I wrote this and finished it, my laptop suddenly off and when I turned it on again, ALL WAS LOST. So this is the rewrite version. I'm still crying over the lost one.


End file.
